


Cycle

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Orphan Black [13]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: femslash100, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But for all the mistrust and anger, Cosima always came back to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cycle

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabbletag 5 prompt: Cosima/Delphine - make me feel.

Cosima crowded against Delphine, hands running up Delphine’s thighs to push up her skirt.  Her short fingernails scratched against Delphine’s skin, leaving a dull ache.  “No more lies,” Cosima said, trying to sound angry, but Delphine could hear the tremor in her voice, could see the wobble in her lip.  “All you ever do is lie, how am I—how are _we_ supposed to trust you?”

“I’m sorry, Cosima, I—“ Delphine was cut off by a bruising kiss, something harsher than Delphine ever thought Cosima capable of.  _I’m sorry I lied.  I’m sorry I made mistakes.  I’m sorry I trusted the wrong people._

Cosima slid her hands out from beneath Delphine’s skirt and wrapped her arms around Delphine’s waist.  She buried her face in Delphine’s neck, and Delphine closed her eyes when she felt the warm dampness of Cosima’s tears.  “No…no, _I’m_ sorry.  I can’t blame you.  It’s not you…its DYAD.”

Delphine held Cosima close, but her mind raced.   _You’re too good for me.  You always were.  Make me feel bad for what I did, Cosima…make me sorry, make me hurt.  Make me fight for you._

But for all the mistrust and anger, Cosima always came back to her.


End file.
